Percy Jacksons Big Surprize
by OnceAndFutureKingdom-MAXWOLF
Summary: Percy has a big surprize up his sleeve. Read to find out what. Advice. Rated T just in case. Complete for now but may come back to it at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! This is my first fanfic. I was hoping for more action, adventure stuff for it but... so sorry for that anyways! Any advice would be brill. 'cause I have no idea what I'm really doing.**

**Anyway no one wants sit around, reading me ramble on, so cue story!**

Percy's POV

No one in the whole world could be more nervous as me, even if staring down death, which I have enough experience of to know. I can't even go near her anymore, for fear of what might happen, in my spare time, which I don't have much of at the moment. I'm spending every second possible working on my "Big Project." Oh Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. She's coming over here. HELP!

Annabeth's POV

Alright, he's been avoiding me big time. What's happened? Whenever I see him, he seems to keep as far as possible away from me. What's wrong? We had a great friendship once, where'd it go? I'm gonna find out right now. Almost everyone's left the Dining Pavalion after lunch, and he's just about done. Go now, Annabeth. Damn it, he's spotted me. Eyes slightly widen, but then he looks away and tries to pretend he didn't see me, gets up slightly rushed, and calmly walks away, but a bit too brisk to pull it off. I catch up with him, on the beach, grab his arm and he spins around, fear in his eyes.

"H-hi A-annab-beth"

"Hi Percy. What's up?"

"W-what'd you m-mean?"

"you've been avoiding me, and don't even think about denying it"

"I aaa..."

He sprints off and I decide not to leave it lie. I sneak along behind him, to the water's edge on the other side of the beach and he walks in, disappearing under the waves. Curse him. I'll have to wait him out, skipping half my classes, including one with Percy, but doesn't matter 'cause he always skips classes with me these days too.


	2. chapter 2

**Hiya! Thanks Ren for the first review! R&R and cue story!**

Third person POV

Annabeth had a few ideas what was happening. A:Percy had a secret underwater girlfriend/ he travelled underwater to her, B: He's going to Posiedon's Underwater Palace, and he's been warned to no longer go near her, or C: He's in some traumatic state that somehow makes him afraid of her to that extent. She was getting nowhere with spying on him and rummaging around in his cabin while he was working on his "big project." Lots. And whenever she tried to even stand near him he would try, unsuccessfully at shuffling away from her casually like nothing's wrong. It always goes quite miserably when he trys that. She even got Nico to talk to him. Nico said he had said nothing, but she didn't really trust his word, and she couldn't have Thalia try, 'cause she was almost as ignored as Annabeth. All in all, it was ticking Annabeth off considerably, which is quite bad with an Athena child. Her siblings always asked her why she bothered andput so much effort into him, 'cause he hurt her and he wasn't worth the trouble. But she would always mumble back "maybe not to you."She was sad. Very, very sad. While Percy's main thoughts were "Worst days of my life ever. Crap, she's been looking around again. Neither of them were having much fun.

**That was basically just a filler so Chapter 3 stuck onto 2! And cue story!**

Percy POV

I have to-to talk to her. Ugh, she probably won't even want to see me at this stage. Why? Just, why me? Everything's ready, but it doesn't matter now. She would be coming out of sword practice at the arena now. I find her sneaking off to my cabin. I somehow sneak up on her without her noticing and...


	3. The Big Surprize: part 1

**Chapter 3 is up! The last one was kinda a filler so sorry 'bout that but they are kinda important for the main story, ya know? Anyways R&R and cue story!**

Percy's POV

"Annabeth."

Oh, Percy, aaa..."

I knew what I needed to say but my brain just froze up. So I ended up saying the most typical phrase in conversations that ever was.

"How are you?"

"Percy, aaa, I'm not... I'm sor..."

"Annabeth, don't even think about saying sorry" Her face paled slightly and I grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't run away. "I've known what you were doing the whole time. And I don't blame you. I've been avoiding you and leaving you in the dark. I'm sorry. And I know you probably don't want to even be near me at this stage and that's all my fault. I'm so sorry, I just..."

I'd been so busy not messing up this even more I hadn't really noticed her reactions. She smiled, small, but definitely smiling.

"Oh, you're such a Seaweed Brain sometimes. Why do you think I keep searching your Cabin and keep trying to figure out what you're doing? I've been trying to figure out what's wrong so we can sort it out. Like, not even the problem with our parents got in our way before. I've been trying to fix our friendship."

"Aaa..."

Wow. That was unexpected. I had been so busy getting ready for her to hate me that I didn't even think of this option. What do I do now?

"Well, I still have to make it up to you. So, um, do you want to go out for dinner?"

"A date, you mean"

"Kinda, yeah"

Her smile had turned to a "holding back laughter" grin at my awkwardness at the situation, but now it was just a huge smile.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain."

"I'll meet you at the beach at 8 tonight."

"O.K. See you then."

Now all that I had to do was make sure tonight went smoothly. Sure, that'll be sooooo easy. Help.

**There you go, next chapter you'll find out what ****some ****of what his big surprise is. R&R!**


	4. The Big Surprize: part 2

**Hiya! I suck, I know. I'm soooooooooo sorry, I haven't updated in like a 2 months or something, but I had writer's block, and I was grounded from the computer, and then I kept trying to make it better, just to mess it up, and.. well you get the idea! Not very helpful. But I shall make it up to ye guys. You probably don't want to listen to, er, read, me ramble on, after all your waiting so...Cue Story!**

_Annabeth's POV_

Um, okaaaay. I am extremely freakin' confused! First percy was ignoring me, and now he asks me on a date! I'm gonna try and find out what the heck was going on tonight. I've been spending ages trying to find something to wear. I don't want things to go all weird between us again. I have been anticipating it like mad today. What's gonna happen?

_Percy's POV_

At 7:30 I go to the beach to make sure everything was OK. Everything's fine, so I sit around, fidgeting, and glancing at my watch about every five seconds. Gods, I'm nervous. It feels like every second is a year! The weather was calm, the sky clear and sparkling with stars, and the air was warm, but there was a nice breeze to stop it being unbearable. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, she shows up. Who knew fifteen minutes could last so long! She's wearing a silver dress, down to just above her knees, with a blue belt, and it really brings out her eyes. Her hair is flowing behind her, curling down her back. She was wearing light make-up. She looked amazing.

"Wow, Percy, you have a suit, no, scratch that, a tux?" she joked. I was wearing a navy tux, A white checkered shirt, and a sea-green tie. I stuck out my tongue at her and said "And you're actually wearing a dress, and, Gods, is that make-up?" She then, in turn, stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway shall we proceed to dinner, miss?" I say, Doing a sweeping bow, and when I straighten up, grinning foolishly, one hand is stretched out to her, the other half raised to the beach behind. She then courtesies and says "Yes, lets." She gracefully walked over and linked her arm in mine. "So, where are we going for dinner?" "Where are we going? Oh, see, we're not going out for dinner. I'm cooking it for us." I say the first bit awkwardly, then end proudly. "Um, could I skip dinner then?" "Hey, I've been practicing and it's really nice, you know." I say, hurt."Riight, where is it?" "You're a Child of Athena, figure it out, and if you can't," I smirk "you'll find out soon enough." We talked about general stuff after that, Camp, Parents, Fights with Clarisse, monsters, anything.

Annabeth's POV

We were walking along, arm in arm, but soon my hand fell and slid into his. We were talking so casually as nothing had ever happened between us just before this. Hmmm... Suddenly he stops near the water, with nothing useful for having dinner in sight. "What are you..." I start, but before I can finish, he interrupts with "hold that thought," wraps his arm around my waist, and dives into the water, bringing me with him. He swims down, down, down... still dragging me with him. He created a little air bubble around my head, which was all that kept me from drowning.

After a moment I saw light like... a fire? That confused me incredibly. Fire underwater, even Percy couldn't do that, 'cause he was beside me and he couldn't have made an air bubble and then light a fire in it while being here all the time. A minute later we reached the source of the strange light. It was a huge air bubble with lit candles and a table in the centre with two chairs beside it. It had a green and silver table sheet. There were olive leaves in the centre of it. It was set very neatly and beautifully. I looked over at Percy to see him grinned like an idiot... which he is so no surprises there. I smile back. He sets us down outside it and we walk into it. I hear music playing lightly in the backround, not just any music, but my favourite classical piece, The moonlight sonata by Beethoven.

"playing at" I finish in a voice almost a whisper, in shock that Percy did all this. Probably to make up for his weirdness over the past few weeks. But still. Wow.

"So you like it then, I guess?" That knocks me back to reality a bit.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain" He smiles and pulls out one of the chairs and gestures for me to sit. I walk, almost bounding, around the bubble-room, before taking the pulled-out chair. He grins at my shock, silently laughing at how I can't seem to take in the fact he did all this. He takes one stride over to his seat, and sits down too.

I scowl at him and say "you just had to have dinner down here, didn't you? I swear, you do it just to annoy me. At the bottom of the lake and all..." His grin widens more and more as I go on and I notice that I'm completely dry, even though I should be soaked, but then he did have his arm around me...

He glances at the edge of the bubble above me, flips his left hand palm-down, and the next thing I know is I'm soaking wet. Go figure. "Perceus Jackson, you **will** pay for that!" He just laughed and said "While you're in that dress! I don't think so." Although was the tiniest trace possible of nervousness in his laugh. I inwardly smirked, but outside, I just put on my "I-will-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully" face. Then, I was "miraculously" toasty dry. I wonder how that happened...

"Thanks"

"I'm quite sure you don't want to have dinner soaked, and I know you just **love** that dress." He joked, making me smile.

"Speaking of dinner, are we eating air or something?" He merely waves his hands in response, And the moisture in the air seemed to gather in two clusters in front of us, and then suddenly I had a menu in my hand.

"Cool, huh?" he smiles at me. Since when could he do that? Heck, since when could he any of this?

The menu had anything from Irish stew to shepherd's pie. I had an apple smoked chicken breast and when I asked him what he was having he answered "a pirazina." When I blankly stared at him, he smirked "Ancient Italian delicacy." When I continued to at him blankly he said "I'll show you in a minute." With that he disappeared into the dark waters, swimming as fast as a dart. I suppose a bubble like this takes all his focus, not leaving enough energy to propel himself forward.

Five minutes later I see a small dot coming closer and closer. Eventually he walks into the bubble carrying two plates of, surprisingly, delicious looking food. He set down my one, the chicken, in front of me and his in front of his seat, obviously. It looks like a bunch of small pieces of rolled-up pastry cheese and some type of sauce and many other toppings in it.

He sat down and was about to grab one, but then remembered something called cutlery and politeness, hesitated, then grabbed his fork and stabbed the piece he was going to grab originally. He had a look on his face that read "you eat with these how!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend! I laughed. He smirked at that. The piece he had on his fork rolled out and it turned out to be the simplest thing.

"Pizza" I said blandly. "What? It is a Italian recipe, and I **think** it's ancient...""Now you're really just trying to wind me up.""Anyways I just rolled pieces of pizza up and gave it a fancy name. So what? Everything else tastes, tastes... Blea!"" Lovely description Percy." He's still such a kid sometimes. We talked casually, joking, mocking each other, the occasional Riptide/knife sightings, the usual, for the rest of dinner. I had chocolate brownies with more fancy, French-sounding dessert, and Percy had jelly and ice-cream. (See? I told you!) It was brilliant.

**Yeah. It probably sucks. But I swear on the Styx, I'll try have the next one up tomorrow.** **R&R, any improvements for it? (I know there is, so, so something) What you like about it (if you do) and in about 2 chapters there'll be ****other characters****! I know! Amazing! It'll still be percabeth, though, like.**

**Laters,**

**Maxwolf**


	5. The Big Surprize: part 3

**Hiya! I'm really ticked off right now. Know why? Because of the Norwegian bombing in Oslo, but moreover, the youth camp shooting. While writing this I've been fantasising what I'd have done if I'd been there. Let's just say, I'm sure a concussion or ten will do him good. And three black eyes. Yeah. Three. Anyways, you're getting the picture so just so you know, this chapter will probably be shorter, but has the main surprise in it. And Cue Story!**

Percy's POV

Dinner was great, although I don't understand how Annabeth can manage to eat the stuff she did. Things loosened up between us, the problems between us before all but forgotten. We talked about anything and everything. I **almost **forgot about my nervousness. Luckily she didn't seem to notice it. We'd just finished dessert and were talking for a while before heading back up to the camp. You know, typical dinner stuff, you're done, but you just don't leave for like 20 minutes. And that time was running low.

I asked if she wanted a smoothie, 'cause that would buy me some time to assemble myself. "Sure," I'm swimming away, letting the water calm me. I reach the Palace, sneak to the kitchen and start making two smoothies. I'm almost done putting in all the ingredients to find out that there's no yogurt. I searched everywhere but there was none, but then I look back over at smoothie, and there is yogurt right there beside the mixer. _That wasn't there before. _I frown, wondering how it got there. Meh, now I can make the smoothies. But something kept pestering me as I poured it in and put it all in the mixer, probably that little bit of me that you get when you spend too much time around Annabeth. Naturally, I ignored it.

I swam back with the smoothies, once again letting the water calm me. I walked into the bubble, placed hers in front of her, and sat down, drinking whole-heartedly. Mmm... smoothie... Once we were done, I asked her to finish what she had been talking early on about, Olympus and how re-building it was going. She was about to finish. _Go now, Percy, OK, bad time, where about...now! And now! 3...2...1...now! Argh! Just go! What's wrong with me! "Everything,"_ I imagined Annabeth say. _Just Go already!_

Annabeth's POV

"And the secret I refused tell you will be finished soon, but that's about it. When he didn't beg for me to tell him what it was, which he did every other time I brought it up, I got curious. "Percy!" "Huh! Oh, very interesting, yeah..." "Don't you want to know what the secret is?" "Oh, That? Nah, gave up, you won't tell me no matter what." He'd woken up a bit now."Anything else?" I sigh, exasperated. "No, Seaweed Brain, nothing." How could he not be fascinated by architecture?

"Erm, OK then. A... I just want to say I'm really sorry for the way I acted the past while, like, you're my best friend for so long I don't want any problems to get between us. I made a little speech for you..." He was fumbling with his fingers a lot and was really nervous. "You? Made a speech? Who **are **you!" I smirk, but thankful he was too nervous and was looking at his hands all the time he said this, because it meant he didn't see my blush. Him? Make a speech? Moreover, for me! Wow. He nodded vigorously, he was so nervous he didn't notice the mockery.

The Sonata was cut off and replaced by a song that I remember Percy listens to by... Red Hot Chili Peppers. "Hard to Concentrate" I think it was called. Can't remember any lyrics though... shame because some of the words seemed a bit muffled.

"Annabeth, you've been my best friend for 8 years, and ever since you said "you drool in your sleep" to me, I knew you'd be one of the most amazing people I would ever know. We've survived Zeus', Hades' and Ares' wrath together, the sea of monsters together, your kidnapping, The Labyrinth, all our emotional problems, Kronos' wrath," His face turns sour at the thought of the titan king, but he calms down almost straight away, "And then came to save the world, all together. Our parents couldn't even get in the way. We don't always get along, but we just end up joking and laughing about it."

He got more and more nervous as he went on, which I don't get. How bad can my reaction be to this? And the only other thing that could make him nervous was saying the speech, even if just to me. "What I'm trying say is... you're really important to me and I don't want to lose you."

Now he wasn't just fumbling with his hands, but something in them. Then he does the most shocking thing ever. Even more so than exploding a volcano and "dying" or randomly attacking Kronos or any of the Gods. He gets down on one knee. Holding a small, black box. I hate ADHD, but NOW I remember the lyrics.

_all I want is for you to be happy and  
>take this moment to make you my family and<br>finally you have found something perfect and_

_finally you have found...yourself_

_with me...will you...agree...to take  
>this man...into your world<br>and now...we are as one_

Gods. THAT'S why we had to have dinner down here. Protection from Athena. But what about Poseidon?

"So, um, this is what decided to do with all that said and done. Annabeth, will you marry me?"

Wow. I don't know what emotions my face portrayed, but whatever is was, it made Percy squeak "Please don't kill me!" This is... brilliant, awkward, shocking, obvious, flattering and, amazing.

I tackle him backwards, which makes him afraid he's about to die, so he attempts to hide behind the ring. It was beautiful. There was clear blue sapphire in the middle, With two smaller pieces of sea-green aquamarine beside it, one on each size, on a plain silver band.

"You ask why?" "Again, please don't kill me." His eyes are closed shut, so he doesn't see me take the ring, put it on myself, and lean in close to his ear. "What do you think is the logical answer, Percy?"

"Um..." He opens his eyes to see me grinning at him, hands behind my back. He finally gets up from a kneeling position, "When Ares become a genius?" I sigh. "If that was what you thought was the answer, why would you ask?" "Um... does that mean yes?" I smile. "Took you long enough." He breaks into that adorable goofy grin I've come to love. Then he looks backs down at the box. "Hey!" "I do hang out with the stoll brothers occasionally." Then he noticed his watch. "Oh, crap, It's 10:30!"

We swam back up to the shore, and as we were sneaking back to our cabins, we decided I should hide the ring and that it would be best if no one knew for now, not even our friends or Chiron. We needed time to organise ourselves to it, and we decided that our god parents will be one of the last to hear it.

**Yay! Happy days! I'm still continuing this story, because I want to do a full story on this. And Review, 'cause no chappie 6 until I have 12 reviews, I like reading reviews. And it was longer than the last one! Am I the only one sencing a pattern? The next one will probably be quite short, but that's what I thought about this one!**

**Laters,**

**Maxwolf**


End file.
